


coldflash art

by Sparroet



Series: My Fanart [2]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparroet/pseuds/Sparroet
Summary: Coldflash art dump. Updates as I draw more.1. Mobster 1920's au2. Merfolk au3. Domestic4. Cattaur / Nihuali au14. Halbarry kiss





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my art, please give me a follow over at twitter.com/sparroet or sparroet.tumblr.com.

1920's Mobster AU


	2. Chapter 2

 

Inspired by Crimson1's fic, coming up for air


	3. Domestic setting

commission for TobyAudax on tumblr


	4. Nihuali / Cattaur AU

Barry is a serval, Leonard is a snow leopard. Nihuali is the ch'orti' word for a half animal, half human mythic creature that usually has the form of a felid


	5. In Costume




	6. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldflashweek day 1: Role Reversal  
> Please check out my work at twitter.com/sparroet or sparroet.tumblr.com  
> im affection starved

In a world where Henry Allen died in prison, Barry Allen went into the foster care system, and he became Central City’s most prominent thief, the Black Racer, with nothing to lose and no concern for his identity, in a world that functions too slow. Leonard Snart doesn’t remember much from his childhood, not before Lisa’s mom took them both away. When his metagene activates, he’s determined to protect his sister and his city from the likes of the father he recently ‘reconnected’ with.


	7. Naga/Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldflashweek day 3: Fantasy AU  
> please give me a follow at twitter.com/sparroet or sparroet.tumblr.com if you enjoy my work !

“The real danger in excavation is ancient disease,” Julian said, “The landscape was surveyed already for potential sinkholes,” he said.

Well, Julian could take his surgical mask and shove it where the sun don’t shine, because by the same stroke of luck that put paleobiology major Barry Allen on an anthropology dig, he’d found the one fucking sinkhole on the site, promptly fallen through it, landed on his ankle, torn his surgical mask, and to top it off, the hallway he landed in was lit by creepy floating gas balls like some shitty Egyptian tomb horror flick. Here’s where Julian would make some snippy comment about it being a Buddhist temple in Java, but fuck you Julian, he was supposed to be on a paleo dig in Alaska right now.

Okay, snide aside to Julian complete, the floating gas balls were kind of creepy, but like hell he’s staying put; if Barry Allen is going to die today, it will be by his own stupid, stupid hand. So he does the logical thing: follow the creepy floating lights to a chamber dedicated to snakes, of all things, and while Barry doesn’t know much about Sanskrit or Javanese culture he’s just really thankful these are human headed snakes and not the seven-headed snake dragons in Julian’s sketchbook. Until one of the serpents moves. On a scale of slow death by ancient disease to Curse of the Mummy’s Tomb, he’s not quite sure where ‘giant stone snake-man comes alive and eats me’ ranks on anthropology related deaths. So, still a little pissed at Julian, but feeling surprisingly relaxed about his impending doom - possibly because his ankle hurts like all hell and he will never outrun this thing even on a good leg - Barry Allen slides to sit against the wall of the crypt (Temple, he hears Julian correct in his head) and awaits death by snake-man.

The snake man, shockingly, takes a good deal of time to stretch out before finally noticing Barry nodding off against the wall. “Oh,” it says, and really, with a magical tomb dedicated to snakes, why is Barry still shocked it can speak English, “Hello there.”

“Hey,” Barry chirps, forcing an energy he doesn’t have, “If you’re going to eat me, can you do it quick? I’d rather not have to write about this on my report.”

“Stupid,” it chuckles, but it’s kind of interjected with hissing, if Barry’s allowed to be cliche, “I do not eat people. Though, are you one? I have never seen one quite so pale as you.”

“Gee thanks, King Cobra, I’m probably losing both blood and my tolerance for bullshit right about now.”

The thing blinks, and it has snake eyelids over human-looking blue eyes which is so unnerving, “You may call me Len. I hope it is easy for you to say. Let me see where you are hurt.”

“Len? Really? Of all the names you have, it’s anglicised already? Hey, what are you-!”

Len has wrapped a cold, scaly hand over Barry’s ankle, pressing into it to look for any breaks. Combined with the way his tail is starting to curl around Barry’s body, like a python about to constrict its prey, is enough to send full body shudders down his spine.

“Poor thing,” Len tuts, “You will need a few days to rest. Then we begin looking for my sister.”

“We?” Barry gulps, “There’s more like you?”

Len’s eyes glitter dangerously, “Pardon me, I have not had a human in some time. You would not leave me as soon as you can walk again, would you?”

Barry can feel scales on all sides, and knows he’s effectively trapped, and still kind of wishes he could be eaten right about now, “Uh, nope. I’ve got nowhere better to be.”

“Oh good,” Len grins, exposing glistening fangs, “Lisa will love you.”

By now, Barry almost wishes - no, you know what, fuck Julian still.


	8. Coming Up for Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fanart for "Coming Up for Air" by Crimson1


	9. Outfit meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outfit meme from tumblr

The clothing Barry is wear is 1800s fashion, so maybe its an au, maybe they're just time traveling. hm. who knows.


	10. Nymph AU




	11. Sleep time




	12. Shapeshifter AU

a request for a-redharlequin: "Cheetah shifter!Barry? Part time therapy dog shifter!Len? (Poor Cheetahs are so anxious)"

Len’s cousin Leo had an in with a counseling center, and Len promised to at least try to go straight. he only has a select few clients he can get along with


	13. naps and tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coldflash + grant's real life doggie Nora  
> coldflash, len needing comfort from barry


	14. Halbarry kisses




	15. sweet nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats up guys im gay and i dont know what to put in the summary boxes of my art chapters

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my art, please give me a follow over at twitter.com/sparroet or sparroet.tumblr.com.


End file.
